


Winchester

by celmatesakiller



Series: Destiel Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a dick, Dean is protective, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, cas is a sweetheart, destiel bingo #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Love is real. Soulmates are real. Sometimes they’re the person you least expect.





	Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel bingo week 2! I had a choice of whatever this week so I wrote soulmates.

Everyone was born with a name on each wrist. A first initial, last name deal. One was your soulmate’s, the other your enemy’s, except you didn’t know which was which. I knew how annoying it was. Especially when it was the same name on each wrist. Winchester had haunted me my entire life, but for two different reasons.

Once I hit grade 11, I met a boy in one of my classes. Adam Winchester. He seemed really cool and was a really good friend. He was always there for me when I needed. Then senior year came and so I met Dean Winchester. He seemed nice, but I could see the anger in his eyes on certain days. He’d come to school wearing bruises and black eyes, and on Times he would have spots that should have stitches patched up with work that looked like it was done by a 12 year-old. I stayed clear of him. I feared that if I crossed his path, I would wind up in a ditch bloody and beaten.

High school came and went, and so arrived college. Adam and I became room mates, and it was awesome. He was sweet and caring, and we were always helping each other in our work if it was something the other knew well. It was like paradise.

For the first while at least.

Adam became abusive. If I didn’t do something right, he would yell. It started with yelling. It wasn’t bad and I kept telling myself he was just stressed. Exams were coming up and they were much harder than high school. Except even after exams passed, he didn’t stop. He went home for Christmas break while I stayed on campus, and after he came back, it got worse. The hitting started. It scared me. Every time he looked at me, I saw rage. I told myself I guess he just grew up. It was normal. We were, at this point, turning 22.

I thought he was my soulmate, and Dean would have been my enemy, but as time grew and I watched Adam get worse and worse, our relationship more abusive by the day, I figured maybe I would try talk to Dean. He beat me to it though.

Walking to class one day, I was pulled aside by a firm grasp on my arm. I noticed then ad there how green his eyes were. For once his face was bruise free and I could see the beauty that was hidden beneath those scars. He asked me what had happened. He asked me if it was Adam. The questions and the caring tone and the soft eyes broke me. I couldn’t stop the tears that flowed. So when I crumpled to the floor, to sore on my core to hold me up further, he went down with me to stop me falling. It was the first time in a long time I felt like someone cared for me. I broke and told him everything from the very start, and he helped me figure it all out.

As the days went by, Adam got worse and worse but Dean was my saving grace. He helped me hide, I would bunk in his room whenever it became too much, and his roommate Benny didn’t mind. Benny was a gruff dude with a thick accent, but he was a kind heart. The first thing he ever said to me was an offer to beat up whoever hurt me that bad. It all reminded me of high school, of how bad I felt for Dean when he would turn up looking like I did now.

Dean told me his story too. Told me it was only fair since I told him mine. He said how his brother, Sammy, was a kind soul. He was just finishing high school and wanting to become a lawyer, and how proud he was of him. He then said how Adam was like their dad. Abusive. Dean came to high school looking the way he did because of his dad, not Adam. I was the first, and hopefully only, person that Adam had hurt.

“Cas, why are you staying with my piece of shit brother if he does this to you?” Dean had pleaded one day. I knew how much he hated seeing me like this, but any time I had tried to leave Adam or change dorm rooms, something happened that stopped my plan. I always told Dean this. I told him how Adam acted, how manipulative he was, but he kept asking. As I got to know Dean more, it became more apparent that the boy I once feared in high school because of the anger I saw, became my protector and my angel. The soulmate I thought I found, became my enemy.

One day Dean decided enough was enough. He stormed into my dorm, finding the scene of Adam with his hands wrapped around my throat, collapsed on the floor above me. That anger that I hadn’t seen since high school, returned, but it was worse than ever. I had seen anger, but this was red hot rage. I will always be thankful for Dean storming in when he did.

After that, Adam was expelled and Dean moved in. Our relationship grew, and we eventually started dating. College passed, I got my degree in teaching and got a job as a classroom helper to learn the ropes in a local high school. I was eventually going to become a college teacher, though, but I had to work for it. Dean got his engineering and mechanics degree and opened his own workshop, with the help from his uncle Bobby.

It was one night when he had driven us out to a field on the first clear night there had been in months. We had been dating for nearly a year and a half, when he pulled a simple silver band out of his pocket, before jumping off the hood of the car to kneel on one knee. I cried, I laughed, I puked in my mouth a little, but it was perfect. Dean was perfect. As he slipped on the silver band, I saw an etching which had obviously been done by him.

A fallen angel, fallen to my heart.

After that, we knew soulmates existed, and we knew that all our struggles to find each other was worth it. From me being the anxious, shy kid in high school who avoided the boy who scared me because of that anger and hurt on his face, to eventually marrying that same man was a story I laughed at all the time. My students often asked who it was I married, but I just simply tell them one thing.

Love is something you don’t grow into. It’s something that you fall head first into. And my love was one I never even expected.


End file.
